1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus equipped with multiple recording sheet feeding devices and more particularly to the manner of designating the size of a recording sheet to be used to record a received image and selecting an appropriate sheet feeding device from among the multiple sheet feeding devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a facsimile apparatus is so made to transmit A4 size documents (a size corresponding to a letter size in the US) which is the most widely used size. However, there exists a need to transmit documents of other sizes such as A5, B5, B4 and A3 sizes, and some facsimile apparatuses are capable of transmitting and recording such sizes in addition to the A4 size. Further, some apparatuses are provided with a device for feeding a rolled sheet having an A4 width so that an image of continuous length can be recorded. In such an apparatus having multiple recording sheet feeding devices, however, there exists a problem in that it is difficult to determine which one of such multiple recording sheet feeding devices is the most appropriate one to be used for recording a received image.